Ashbringer's First Kill On Earth
by TheFuckinHouseBunneh
Summary: TF:OC Ashbringer's first kill on earth...yeah nothing really to say XD just read it though.


WARNING: Contains some gore and torture.

THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: "Vectors" And "Diclonius" are from the anime Elfen Lied and they are basically demon humans that have invisible hands called "Vectors" that can cut,slice,blah blah blah..through most things. But in this case my Oc is a demon Transformer.

Ashbriner is my Transformer OC so please don't steal her!

Hope ya like!

Ashbringer sat by herself watching the silhouettes of birds float on the moonlit lake. She was fascinated with the earth creatures. She often wondered about earth and its creatures and how this beautiful planet came to be. She shook her helm trying to forget about the thoughts but just ended up looking straight back at the birds that were now making little "quakes" and "splashing" noises.

She leaned a bit closer to the birds and surprisingly one bird looked back tilting it's head slightly. She was fascinated, she extended her arm towards the bird slowly but nearly ended up squishing it in the process. The little bird made a "quake" and flew off with other birds following it. Ashbringer sighed and looked up at the moon, her optics glowing dimly. She also wondered about earth's moon, it looked so pretty at night. It almost looked like a giant pearl that illuminated everything below it on a clear night. She felt a sudden feeling come on and she snapped out of her dreamy thoughts, Ashbringer knew what it was, It was her "Diclonius" instinct telling her to go on another killing spree. She tried to fight it but it only became worse.

With her optics now glowing bright red she stood up and growled a bit, Because of her "Diclonius demon" and walked into the forest that was surrounding the lake. After awhile she calmed down, Her optics now just dimly glowing. She kept walking but stopped abruptly as she heard a second pair of footsteps...they also stopped. Now having that "feeling " come back her optics glowed once again and turned around. "Yes?" Ashbringer said with a dark tone to her voice. The little figure looked up at her and was startled by Ashbringer as she only appeared as a dark figure with glowing red optics.

"Well?" Said Ashbringer now raising her voice a bit. " The figure now looking as scared as ever and turning pale in the face followed by its optics dimming, It tried to walk backwards a bit but tripping on a log making itself fall backwards. Ashbringer growled and walked towards the tiny figure. "Heh, Well what little thing like you should be out here? Hm?" Ashbringer said with a humoured tone. With the figure now standing up but still looking scared she looked at Ash. "W-ell m-maybe y-you s-should r-rephrase t-that s-sentence...B-because i a-am a- f-femme.." It said. Ashbringer's optics glowed more and picked the figure up with one of her vectors. "IM ALOUD TO SAY WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE!" She roared slamming the femme back on the ground.

The femme made a yelp as it hit the ground. "Aahahahaha! Did that hurt?" Ashbringer laughed. "Heh, how about this!" She kicked the femme making her yell in pain. "S-stop!" The femme yelled. With Ashbringer looking furious she once again picked the small femme up with her vector and her other vector's punching the femme. She laughed as the femme cried in pain,"S-TOP! P-PLEASE" the femme pledged. But it only made it worse for the femme, Ashbringer punched her harder now with parts of her facial armour tearing off. "AHAHAHAHA!" Ashbringer laughing in hysterics as she watched the femme yell and squirm. She punched her once more letting her go and sending her flying and hitting the ground hard. "Heh, Serves you right. No one sneaks up behind Me." Said Ashbringer with a now a normal tone. "P-please n-o m-more..." Said the femme faintly.

Ashbringer looked at her for a moment, Optics still glowing. "P-please..." The femme said once again faintly. "No. I wont stop." Ashbringer said while picking the femme up and slamming the femme multiple times into the ground. "Aaaaa! S-TOOOOP!" The femme said now crying out in pain. Ashbringer growled and stopped to only see if the femme will say something in that annoying tone, Which she did. "Pl-ease if-i h-have t-o s-suffer l-like t-this..." The femme paused. "S-so..b-be..it..But make it q-quick..i-i d-dont ...want t-o s-suffer.." The femme faintly said with her optics dimming.

"Dont worry i don't plan on making you suffer anyway..No-" Ashbringer was cut off by the femme. "What exactly are you planning on how to kill me?" The femme asked with her voice fainting at the thought of it. "I'll show you.." Ashbringer grinned.

The femme gasped and tears rolled out of her optics making little _Patter _noises as they hit the fallen leaves. "Heh,heh" Ashbringer said now grinning widely.

The femme said no more as she felt Ashbringer's vectors grab her by the throat and her sides. Ashbringer ginned more and slowly teared at her neck and sides making the femme cry in pain once more. Ash laughed once again and gave a tug ripping the femme into two.

Ash walked up to the lifeless femme that was now gushing out the remaining energon that once flowed through her body, She let some drip onto her hand then licking some off her hand. She kept doing it until she was satisfied, Then threw the two pieces of the femme down into a gully covering it with some near by logs. She hoped humans or other Cybertronians won't find the remains. But Ashbringer didn't understand why she cared, She could kill them in a matter of seconds. She sighed and walked in a different direction with the now rising sun shining off her armor. She wondered what she will have in store in the coming night...


End file.
